beakerkingmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
The River Kingdoms
Currently There is no central government in the River Kingdoms, save a loose affiliation of city-states called the Outlaw Council which meets annually on the first of November in Daggermark. The amount of different kingdoms that form this council is in constant flux as kingdom are often destroyed, conquered or new kingdoms formed. Beyond the council, each city is ruled by its own smaller council or despot, and the warfare between the nations makes the Outlaw Council often little more than a technicality. Civil war is another common threat to stable government, with assassination and betrayal a simple fact of life in these tumultuous kingdoms. The most vicious of these civil wars occur when powerful lords who have been paid vast sums to act as mercenaries in distant wars return to find their kingdom taken from them. The only thing that can ever unite the various River Kingdoms is a serious threat from their neighboring nations, even then every single lord vies to be in charge of whatever ramshackle army is assembled to thwart the outsiders. The organization of these rare conglomerate armies are almost as chaotic as the kingdoms themselves with each petty lord trying to out do his rival with feats of battlefield heroism. The Outlaw Council The river kingdoms are all independent nation-states, but the leaders of the largest kingdoms meet yearly to settle any matters that need settling. This so-called Outlaw Council meets the first of November every year. The Outlaw Council was suggested by the twin guilds of Daggermark (the Assassins’ Guild and the Poisoners’ Guild) ninety years ago. Following the upheaval which caused sudden death of the last king of Daggermark, they sent emissaries to the other regions of the River Kingdoms, suggesting a council be established to address the issues affecting the Kingdoms. The other regions agreed, and the following the year the Outlaw Council, as it was dubbed, met in Daggermark. Its first act was to officially codify the River Freedoms. Since then, the Council has continued to meet each year in Daggermark. The meeting hall is considered to be neutral territory. The rulers of all the kingdoms are entitled to attend, but most weight is given to the leaders of the more established regions – currently considered to be Daggermark, Gralton, Lambreth, Mivon, Pitax, the Protectorate of the Black Marquis, Sevenarches, Tymon and Uringen. A lord must attend personally in order to have a voice – proxies are not allowed to address the council. Six River Freedoms Outside of the realm of politics and war, the River Kingdoms are also bound together by the River Freedoms, six tenets they universally hold as close to laws as one will find in the lawless land: *Say What you Will, I Live Free - freedom of speech *Oathbreakers Die - self explanatory *Walk Any Road, Float Any River - freedom to travel, tolls are not allowed *Courts Are for Kings - respect the sovereignty and the laws of the king of the region you are currently in '' *Slavery Is an Abomination - ''this freedom makes the river kingdoms a haven for escaped slaves *You Have What You Hold - possession is ten tenths of the law The kingdoms Closest to you These kingdoms are likely to be involved in the campaign, so they have their own pages on this wiki *Pitax *Mivon Farther away These kingdoms are less likely to be involved majorly in the campaign, so you can find information about them on the pathfinder wiki here *Touvette *Loric Fells *Hymbria *Sevenarches *Tymon *Lambreth *Daggermark *Protectorate of the Black Marquis